A Quiet Song, Hummed in Darkness
by Ren-chan Jinguji
Summary: Hey everyone! This is a Homework assignment that i had to do for Language class. We had to write a scary story and this is what i came up with! Hope ya like it!XD...It was dark...and...quiet...all was heard...was the humming...of a dark melody...(terrible summary!XDand btw Kanda is mentioned!;D)


_A Quiet Song, Hummed in Darkness_

The room was silent. It was dark and the wind that came from the open window blew some papers to the floor that had been sitting still on a small desk that was placed to the left of a king sized bed. The wind whispered silent nothings through the room while the occupant of the room slept soundly. The white haired boy breathed slowly and moved around through the soft sheets as he dreamt about the future. A little yellow golem sat just between where the boy's neck and shoulder met and it purred as it was lulled to sleep by the wind. Once again, it was quiet as the wind suddenly stopped and the young boy started to stir. A moment later, he quickly sat up in his bed as he breathed heavily and droplets of sweat ran down the side of his face.

"What was that d-dream just now?" He whispered. He turned to the little yellow golem who had been sitting next to him, but soon flew up to sit on top of the frightened boys head.

"Tim? Sorry, did I wake you?" The boy smiled as the golem who pulled a strand of his hair and started to chew on it. "Hey, that's not to be eaten…" The boy chuckled and pulled at Tim's wiggling tail and pushed him away from his head. The boy sighed as Tim sat beside him once again and went back to remembering the dream he'd just had.

"I don't understand it at all. What did that dream mean?" The boy thought for a moment.

"_Allen…" _He heard a small whisper that seemed to come from somewhere in the room. He looked around to find the source, but instead he had just blamed it on the wind which had started to blow through the window again. "_Allen…" _He heard it again. The voice reminded him of his dream.

_He was staring at a wall. A dark black wall that gave off a terrifying vibe and it made the young boy unconsciously shiver. Then the wall slowly started to change into a full body mirror. The boy stared at it long and hard, trying to figure out its purpose. He was confused. This mirror didn't show any reflection. It didn't show his reflection at all, nor did it show the reflection of the boy's surroundings. At first he was just standing in total darkness, and had been staring at a blank wall, but it started to change along with the mirror and he was now standing in some kind of throne room. He looked around for a moment before looking back at the mirror and almost screamed his lungs right out of his chest. He had been surprised to see his own reflection in the mirror. He stared at himself. His white flashy hair, his discolored red arm, and the red engraved star above his left eye. He hated how he looked and was almost tempted to break the mirror, but his thoughts were interrupted as a different figure started to appear in the mirror. It was a little taller than him and was wearing some kind of trench coat. It was hard to tell since the figure was completely enveloped by black. The unknown, black figure started to move its' hand and reached for Allen's face where his star pentacle was above his left eye. It looked as if it was trying to reach for something, but it just couldn't reach far enough._

_ "Who are you?" Allen asked as the figure seemed to look at him. It tilted its' head to the side. 'It doesn't understand me…' Allen thought. Just then the figure started walking. With its' arm still outstretched it walked straight through the mirror and stood hovering in front of Allen. It was breathing slowly and reached his hand and smoothed it over Allen's left cheek and over his pentacle. The figure seemed to sigh and then hugged the boy. Allen gasped at the sudden movement, but was even more surprised with the next thing he heard._

_ "Give up already…you won't win this battle. And I won't let you." Allen was confused about what he had heard. Allen stepped back away from the figure and then screamed when he saw it. The figure…was drenched, from head to toe, in blood. The figure, who was now indentified as an older man with tan skin and dark brown hair, had a sinister smile plastered on his face. He chuckled as Allen screamed again, and placed both hands around Allen's skinny neck and started to squeeze, slowly suffocating the boy until consciousness took its toll._

_ "Be prepared to kill your love ones…14__th__…" was the last thing Allen heard before he woke up gasping._

If he could have one wish, it would be to erase the memory of that dream from his mind. He was still shaking just from the thought of it. That dream just didn't feel right with him. He knew that the 14th Apostle was still dwelling within his body, but he'd assumed that he had taken control of Neah Walker's existence within himself, or at least most of his existence anyway.

"_Allen…" _There was that whisper again. The boy suspiciously looked around the room again. He decided to get out of bed and scan the room with his cursed pentacle eye. He didn't sense anything and the only ones in the room were the little yellow golem and himself. All of his other companions were in their rooms fast asleep.

"_Sleep…so I can…take control…"_ Allen heard an angry voice whisper. He turned quickly and was faced with a mirror. He froze with fear as he saw a dark shadow floating right next to him. Allen nearly screamed when he saw the delusion of one of his best friends beheaded right behind him. He turned to see nothing except Tim flying behind him. He hesitantly looked back at the mirror, only to come face to face with his own refection. Allen sighed.

"I'm going crazy…that or I need more sleep." He contemplated on why he was seeing these weird and strange hallucinations, but had decided to blame it on lack of sleep. "I should probably get back to bed." He whispered as he and Tim went back to the bed. Allen layed down in the bed and slowly pulled the blankets up. Tim went back to nuzzling between Allen's shoulder and neck and quickly fell asleep. Allen just stared up at the ceiling before closing his tired eyes and relishing in the memories of his friends and all the happy things they've done together. He smiled as he thought of the one memory where he'd been scolded by Kanda for eating too much food. He had to admit that the man did get on his nerves, but he cared about him anyway. Allen slowly started to shift into unconsciousness and had rolled onto his side and had clutched Tim into his hand to help keep the little golem warmer. He smiled as Tim licked his finger in appreciation.

"Goodnight Tim…"Allen whispered.

The room was silent, except for the quiet blowing wind and the quiet humming of a soft melody.

"_Watashi wa inori, tsuzukeru_

_Douka, kono koni ai o_

_Tsunaida teni Kisu wo…" _Then it went quiet, and the room was enveloped in evil and darkness and Allen's future was therefore decided.

**Author's Note: **

Hello. I hope you enjoyed reading this scary story. This story was based off of a song called, "14th's melody". I hope you consider listening to the song and I hope you think that this story was scary enough. Thank you for reading.


End file.
